


Protected

by Hells_Demon



Series: Tales of a Crown Prince [2]
Category: The Acendance Trilogy - Jennifer Neilson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Demon/pseuds/Hells_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Carthya sleeps, it's prince does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

The night had long since grown dark, and yet Carthya's prince did not sleep.

Darius had lain in bed that night, unable to sleep. he thought of his brother, Jaron, who had long since left the castle.

This was how Darius's nights were recently spent. He would watch the moon or fire light dance against the ceiling until his thoughts overwhelmed him. He would rise from his bed to wander his room, Stare into the courtyard or attempt to wander to Jaron's room.

On the nights Darius makes it to Jaron's room, he sits among his little brother's things.He remembers all the times Jaron would contain about the stuffy closes or about being dressed. He remembers all the times he stayed with Jaron while their parents were eating dinner with regents.

The things Darius remembered mist were those nights he saw Jaron scaling the castle walls. He never told, but he watched and wondered.

What was it like to be free of responsibility? To have a say in your life? To not have everything in your life planned out?

Now Jaron could do just that. He could live a life free of harsh choices and death pressing from every corner.

Darius couldn't pretend not to envy his brother.

Even so, he wouldn't take his freedom from him. He didn't back then and he wouldn't now. No matter how much he wanted that life for himself, Darius lived Jaron too much to end his happiness.

Darius would do whatever he could to keep Jaron from ever having to take the throne. From having to give up his freedom.

But for now all he could do was sit among his brothers things and hope for a chance to meet him before death took them.


End file.
